Chase
by Derilol28
Summary: Random funny oneshot. Different than anything I've done so I don't want to give it away. Better than it sounds I promise!


**This is just a really random Percy Jackson one-shot I came up with. It's really different than anything I've done before so please let me know what you think! Thanks so much and enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson **

The stunning city of France was laid out before me. The view from the up most part of the Eiffel Tower was like no other. The people on the street walked without a care in the world, their voices floating up like a bird's song and into the heavens above. The sky was a bubblegum pink as the sun set behind me. Pushing my mane of blonde hair behind my ear, I looked into the coin operated sightseeing binoculars. I tore my eyes away from the sights, and felt he hair on the back of my neck prickle. I dashed towards the stairs and took them two at a time my heart threatening to beat right out of my chest, not bothering to look back.

My mind was whirling, how had he found me? I had taken so many precautions to make sure I wasn't found but yet I had been. I risked a pause at the next level, and I heard the faint footsteps a few levels above me and continued to race down the stairs. I was terrified, this wasn't happening, how could I get away? I'll admit I am pretty smart and logical but put me under this kind of pressure and I just might crack. Sure I'm a quick thinker but who can form a cohesive thought in a situation like this? My battle reflexes only reached a certain extent. I could hear the footsteps quickening behind me, and I pushed my legs harder. The muscles in my calves ached and screamed for mercy as I pounded down the steps, my lungs begging for more air. I knew that these steps were for emergencies only but I figured it would be better to be caught by the police than my pursuers. "There were so many other places I had wanted to see today…" I forced these thoughts out of my mind refusing to let myself think I might be caught. "I am Annabeth Chase. I will not be caught; I will not allow him to get to me". These thoughts were more comforting than the steps behind me. I looked down and saw that I was almost to the second level of the tower. Maybe I could lose him in the big crowd that was sure to be down there on a beautiful night like this. I wondered what people would think once I burst through the door, but since when was I the one to worry what others thought of me? The door was quickly approaching, and I refused to let myself slow down even for a moment. My hands connected with the door, and I pushed with the diminishing energy in my body.

The door clanged into the wall behind it, and I ran into the swarm of people. It seemed like hardly anyone noticed me at first, but as I continued to push through the crowd attention started to be drawn towards me. I knew what they were thinking, "What is a teenage girl doing running through the middle of here?" Their faces were a blur as I flew by them, but some of the expressions registered. Anger, confusion, curiosity and the strangest of all, humor. I could barely let their opinions get in my way because I heard the door far behind me open again, except his time there were a few gasps among the crowd, mostly from the shock of see someone else running through the area, especially someone like him. I knew what they were seeing. His light brown hair, the deep emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief and the lips that I knew were probably curled into an evil smile. I pushed through the nest door and was surprised by the amount of traffic flowing up them. This was going to be impossible.

I refused to think of the consequences as I pushed past the flow of traffic and down onto the stairs. Running down at the stairs at the speed I wanted was unattainable with several people trying to get me to stop. I heard shouts from above and I knew he was still pursuing me. I ignored the shouts that came my way, many in languages I was unfamiliar with, and continued to fight my way through the masses. If only I could just get down to the first level I would be able to run as fast as I needed to once again. The 700 something steps in front of me and the 700 something people in front of me were my only hurdles. Great. Someone grabbed my wrist, and I thought I was done for, only to see it was a young girls looking up at me with frightened eyes. I jerked my arm away yelling back a "sorry!" as I sprinted down the metal pieces that were sure to be my death. Finally the crowd started to clear, and I picked up my pace and soon the door was within my reach. Then one of the worst possible things happened. I tripped. My knees clattered to the floor, the metal fragments of the uncared for floor, scraping my knees into a tangle of flesh. Ignoring the searing pain I picked myself up knowing that if I stayed down a second longer it would surely be the end. I pushed through the door and the pain down the rest of the steps to the bottom. I wasn't as near as fast as I needed to be, but I knew I couldn't stop. I could hear my pursuer's breath I knew so well behind me, and I used my last amount of strength to push the door out and into the open night air. I sprinted across the grass, but I knew it was too late. My day flashed before my eyes and I felt Percy's hand on my back.

"TAG! You're it!"


End file.
